WOLFS EYES
by Green Sea Blossom
Summary: Based off "Tarzan". A young girl from Japan and her uncle, come to explore the legend of the half-human, half-beast creatures of the jungle. But instead they find a wild boy by the name of Sasha. And the young Mafuyu falls in love with this strange boy.
1. Character list: Please read!

_**CHARACTER LIST!**_

**Please read so you won't be confused!**

**_Pairing list!(Some are a bit odd)_**

**_Sasha+Mafuyu_**

**_Katja+Teresa_**

**_Character List:_**

**_Sasha: Tarzan_**

**_Mafuyu: Jane Portor_**

**_Teresa: Kala_**

**_Katja: Kerchat(Or Jack, They spell it weird on Wikipedia!)_**

**_Mutsumi : Kala's sister_**

_**Elizabeth(Or Lizzy): Ter**k_


	2. Night Cries

_**This is a new story I came up with, and is based on the film : TARZAN**_

_**Pairing list!(Some are a bit odd)**_

_**Sasha+Mafuyu**_

_**Katja+Teresa**_

_**Character List:**_

_**Sasha: Tarzan**_

_**Mafuyu: Jane Portor**_

_**Teresa: Kala**_

_**Katja: Kerchat(Or Jack, They spell it weird on Wikipedia!)**_

_**Mutsumi : Kala's sister**_

_**Elizabeth(Or Lizzy): Terk  
**_

**WOLFS EYE**

A steady wind blew through the night air, with a light scent of the jungles wild flowers mixed in it's scent.

The wind was so calm and comforting, as if just moments ago nothing bad had happened. But that simply wasn't true, because only moments ago death had occurred and had left a single small bundle all alone in the night air.

Every now and then, this strange little bundle of blanket would moan or cry softly, begging for someone to come and comfort it. But sadly the people it had depended on the most had vanished…..

* * *

"What was that?"

Through the jungle a single she wolf was making her way back to her pack….when she heard, what she thought, sounded like a brawl not to far away.

She had now been following this trail for about an hour, which seemed a little silly, since she had only heard bits and pieces of what went on.

She wasn't even sure it was a brawl at all, but follow the trail she did, since her curious nature got the best of her.

When she finale got close to where she was sure where it happened, her mind went back to what she heard.

Human screams and , furious hungry growls.

Now that she thought of it, the screams were human, and that in itself wasn't good at all, the Panther, name Zora, hated humans more than anything else.

No, this wasn't good at all! And with that she paced herself into a run, hoping that the scene wasn't to bloody.

* * *

She had run for 10 minutes strait, and had finally got to the place where she heard the cries of death, "Zora…..are you hear?"

The she wolf looked around wearily, hoping to let him know she was there so he wouldn't turn his fangs to her on accident. But with a quick quiet sniff to the air, she could tell that he had fled quite a while back.

With a soft and somewhat stressed sigh, she came closer to the scene, almost afraid of what she would find.

When she came closer she saw a tree house, way up into the trees. She then transformed into a more human looking creature, and started to climbed to the tree house to see how bad the carnage was.

The She wolf was able to do this since, she and other animals that were from this part of the jungle were given this ability.

But no, they were still what they were through and through even though they could look human. Their power came from a strange temple somewhere located in the deep jungle, and whether it was a good thing or bad thing no one really knows.

They had the power and that was all the mattered.

When the human-looking she wolf made her way into the tree house, all she could see was black and smelt the faint scent of blood. She saw no bodies, only small traces of blood.

Zora did a good job covering up his mess, and left barely any traces of anything ever happening up in this little tree house. The she wolf just bowed her head and started to leave, having no reason to stay, until she heard…a moan?

"MMMmmm.?Aahhhh?"

The she wolf stopped and looked back inside the tree house with wide, cautious eyes, and slowly made her way back inside.

She looked around the dark room trying to find the source of the noise, only to hear more silence.

She was deeply confused and was about tp leave again..when.."AAahahhh!!Aaahhhhhh!!MMmummmm..AAahhhh!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, looking frantically for the noise. She didn't know where in the world it was coming from, until she looked into an old trunk….and saw…a..what was it?

A little creature with silver hair, and bright turquoise eyes stared back at her, with a curious gaze.

"HUH?"

"Huh!?"

They both said at the same time, causing the little creature to laugh.

Just what was this little creature?

Upon further inspection, she saw human like qualities in this little..whatever it was, and was beginning to understand that it was a human.

A cold shiver went through her, a baby human…a little baby, and it's parent were gone……it was all alone a helpless.

The she wolf felt like crying, it was so sad….and the baby was so small and defenseless.

"I can't leave you here…not even if I tried….I'll just take you home with me.." She gentle wrapped the blanket around the small baby, and went out of the tree house, and started to climb down, woundering how she would explain this to everyone else.

As she started to walk away in the darkness, with the baby in her arms, a pair of eyes filled with disgust watched her walk away.

"Sssoooooo…those disgusting humans young survived? Not for long though! I' LL BE BACK!" And with that, the shadowy creature ran away.

* * *

Upon coming home, the she was interrogated by her sister, Mutsumi.

"TERESA!" She ran over to her sister worried, "Where were YOU!? We were all worried to death and!-Wait..what's that?"

Mutsumi was looking at the bundle in Teresa's arms, and then instantly knew what it was, "Teresa….WHAT IS 'THAT' DOING HERE?"

Teresa's eyes hardened slightly and tucked the baby, as much as she could, out of sight.

"It was all alone Mutsumi…I couldn't just leave it there, my heart wouldn't allow it….Please..please try to understand."

Mutsumi looked startled by her sister actions, but in the end nodded, "Teresa…you KNOW this is risky, but I trust you….lets take him back now, and let others see him."

Relectantly Teresa nodded and started walking with her sister, but they were stopped by a small pup-girl, in her more human form, looking at Mutsumi with curious eyes. "Mama? What's that in aunt Teresa's arms?"

Mutsumi sighed; her daughter would not let her rest! "Nothing…it's nothing Lizzy, now go back to the pack like a good girl and stay there."

The little girl only stomped her foot, and turned around to go back. "Aaahhh..AAHHH!!!"

Lizzy stopped in her tracks and looked over at her aunt in wonder. "What was that!?" With her mother still a bit startled by the cry, the young, tomboy like pup-girl ran over to the bundle, "Wooowww! What is it aunt Teresa?!"

Teresa gave her niece a kind smile and let the little girl get a better look, "It's a human baby…I found it all alone, and decided to take it with me.." The little girl smiled, "That's awesome! Is he going to stay!?"

Teresa nodded, and looked at the little face, that stared at everyone in wonder. "Soooo…what are you going to call him?"

Teresa's thought stopped for a moment, what was she going to call him? She didn't have a name for him. Teresa thought for a moment, and then smiled having thought of the perfect name for her new son.

"I think I'll name him…Sasha. How does that sound?"

Little Lizzy got a cute thinking look on her face, "Sa..sh..a? Hummm…Well, I guess that's alright. Wouldn't exactly be my choice, but it sounds alright."

Teresa looked up at her Sister in expectancy, Mutsumi had a thinking look on her face as well, "I agree with my daughter, it does sound a little strange, but it suits him."

Teresa smiled and nodded, "Lets go back, I bet their all worried to death." Mutsumi picked little Lizzy up, and then they were on their way.

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS?"

Katja , the pack leader looked at the small boy with disgust, "Why did you bother to pick him up! You know what humans signify! DEATH AND DEVESTATION! Take him back."

Both Teresa and Mutsumi looked horrified, "Please….Katja…don't make me take him back.."

Katja got a very annoyed look on her face, and looked back at Teresa, "You know I care for you Teresa…more than you think..and using that against me isn't fair."

Katja, the alfa of the group, looked like a women but really was more like a man than anything else.

Some of the other animals even said she had deep feelings for Teresa, but was to in denial to admit it. Mutsumi knew this better than any one else.

Teresa deserved to be loved, but what made Mutsumi angry, was that Katja just wouldn't ask her to be her mate, and left poor Teresa in the dark.

"Please Katja….for my sister…PLEASE!"

Katja studied Teresa's face, that was hopeful and slightly crest fallen, With a sigh Katja nodded. "He may stay, but only if he stays out of trouble…and Teresa…-" Katja looked at Teresa with concerned eyes, "…-Don't get to attached, if he ever causes trouble for anyone..for you…then I'll make him leave."

Teresa looked at Katja with a happy face, while agreeing with her knew that Katja was only looking out for her best interest.

Katja even managed a smile and called her cousin, Hana, over to tell her to gather everyone and tell them the news.

"So Teresa? What are you calling the little human?"

Teresa's eyes locked with Katja's, and said proudly, "I'm calling him Sasha…."

Katja nodded and smiled, loving the look on her loves face. Their life would be very different from now on.


End file.
